The Huntress
by Lady Blue Eyes 1
Summary: The only girl rare hunter is tired of Marik 'getting with' her. She turns to the gang despretly for help but what will happen when she falls in love with Seto and Marik wants Obelisk?
1. The Huntress

Marik sat on his thrown with the Millennium Rod in his hand. 'I hate that Yugi and Yami too.' he thought. He stood up and looked at one of the God Cards. He only had two. Marik slammed his fist against the glass table, creating three cracks. 

A Rare Hunter walked in. Marik's eyes turned to the door. "Yes?" 

"I heard that Yugi won and you're now sending the Quiet One to him." the cloaked figure said. 

"SO?" Marik snapped. 

The Rare Hunter shrugged, "I just wanted to know what you planed to do with Kaiba." 

Marik walked towards the Rare Hunter. "My Huntress, you can take off your cloak. No secrecy is needed between us." 

The Rare Huntress slid the cloak off of her shoulders. She was garbed in black, a dress with high slits and no straps. She had long black hair and eye markings just like his. 

Marik felt his hands shake in desire. He almost licked his lips. She was so beautiful, the only female Rare Hunter. 'When I become pharaoh, she will be my queen.' Marik thought. Marik smiled, a hungry look in his eyes.

The Rare Huntress walked up to him. "Master Marik," she said. "Is Kaiba even a concern?" 

Marik's lips trembled. "No, Yugi is my first priority." He grabbed her arms, "And you my dear, are my second." 

"Oh!" The Huntress gasped. Marik pulled her towards him and gave her a rough but long kiss. The Huntress put her hands on Marik's shoulders and stroked his white hair. It was soft, but felt evil. Marik let his cloak fall, exposing his tattooed back. 

Marik pulled away, needing breath. "I want you to be my queen." 

"WHAT?" The Huntress gasped and struggled out of his strong grasp. "Y-you want me-e to b-be your queen?" 

Marik grinned evilly and pulled her back to him. "Yes." he whispered in her ear. He licked her cheek. "When I rule the world." 

The Huntress winced as Marik squeezed her hand. 

Marik's hard purple eyes stared into The Huntress's scared emerald green ones. 'Ra, she tastes good.' Marik thought. 

"I-I -I don't know." The Huntress stuttered. 

"Why do you pull away?" Marik asked, releasing her and gripping his Millennium Rod tighter. 

The Huntress looked at him. "Are you trying to get my mind?" she asked. "Because, I'll fight it." 

Marik smiled. "No, no, no." he said. "Why would I want to do that?" 

"I've seen you do it to others." 

"Yes, but you are different." Marik said, kissing her cheek. 

The Huntress almost melted in his warm embrace, smelling the sweet, sexy smell of his cologne. 

The locked lips again. 

'She will be my queen.' 

SO? GOOD? PLEASE R&R! 


	2. GET HER

(NOTE I JUST USED THE QUIET ONE PART TO SET THE TIME PERIOD YUGI DOES NOT HAVE SLYFER BUT HE, HIS FRIENDS AND SETO ARE WALKING TOGETHER FOR SOME REASON) 

The Huntress woke up, it was 10:00 in the morning. She moaned and suddenly noticed . . . she was . . . naked and lying in bed with . . . MARIK! 

She scrambled out running around her room trying to find her dress. After calming down and putting it and her cloak on she sat back down. 'Okay, I don't remember this' she thought. 'I bet he convinced me, or used his Rod.' The Huntress shook her head. 'I've got to get out of here. I wish I had never met Marik.' she thought. 

The Huntress was quietly getting back on her feet when a strong hand grabbed her wrist, Marik spoke. "Well." 

The Huntress turned her head. "Well what?" 

Marik fell back down on the bed. 

'Maybe it's a good thing he does drugs.' The Huntress thought. 

Marik was passed out.

The Huntress smiled and walked out of Marik's bedroom. 

****************************************************************************** 

Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tristan, tea and Grandpa walked through he streets of Domino city. 

Tea looked worried. 'Kaiba was evil in his past life, what if he turns on us and goes to the guy that's after Yugi?' she thought. 

Yugi looked at Tea. "What's wrong?" 

Tea jumped, "Oh! It's nothing, honest." 

  
  


The Huntress came running around the corner, looking behind her. She suddenly ran into to Joey. "AH!" she cried and fell to the ground. She looked up, "YUGI!" she shouted, and began to back away. "Ah, oh no!" she said and turned. 

Seto was walking infront of the others. "What is it?" he said and turned. 

"She's a HUNTER!" Everyone shouted. 

The Huntress tried to run away. 

Seto grabbed her cloak. "STOP!" he yelled. 

The Huntress had tears in her eyes. She pulled off the cloak and kept running. "Don't follow me, you'll be in danger." 

Everyone looked at Yugi. 

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Let's get her." he said. 

  
  


HI! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING EVERYONE WAIT SOOOOOOOO LONG, I'VE BEEN SWAMPED WITH HOME WORK LATELY SO, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WORK ON MY STORIES! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. I don't know!

The Huntress ran down the street, Yugi and his friends hot on her trail. 'Why didn't they listen?' she thought. 'I wish I had never me Marik, now they'll get caught.'

Suddenly Yami cut in front of her and grabbed on of her arms. "You're aren't going anywhere!" he shouted. 

The Huntress struggled out of his strong grasp. "Please don't do this!" she cried. "I don't want to get you or your friends hurt!" She turned to run again but was faced by Joey and Tea. She turned around and Seto was there. The Huntress felt like a trapped mouse as she tried to get away. 

"Not so fast!" Joey yelled and grabbed her by the hair. 

The Huntress screamed and fell down on the ground. 

They all looked at each other, now what? 

Yami knelt by her side. "Who are you?"

The Huntress burst into tears " I don't know!" she cried. "Eodion, Marik's head henchman, found me on the streets when I was a child. They simply gave me the name Huntress, I don't know my name." 

"What are you doing around here?" Kaiba asked. 

"To get away from him!" the Huntress screamed. "I hate him so much, sometimes he takes over my mind an I don't know what - " she shivered in fear. "What he does to me. . . . . He's a fucking pervert! He scares me some much." 

Everyone looked at each other again. 

Yami sighed. "So? You could be acting. What make you think that we'll believe your story? I think it's a trick." 

"But." The Huntress said, burying her head in her hands. "I want to get away. Even though i know I'll never escape. He probably has waken up now, even though he does all the crack he does, he'll notice me gone." she sniffed. "Now leave! He'll send hunters after me and will catch you!" 

Tea looked her in the eyes. "Marik is the one after Yugi's puzzle isn't he?" 

"Yes." The Huntress answered. "And I know him, he'll stop at nothing to get it." 

'Hmmm..' Yami thought. 'Maybe we should let her stay with us ..... she may become useful to us.' 

  
  
  
  


YUGIOH, ME NO OWN! 


	4. Bring her to me

Today ....... with me to do the disclaimer is --------------- da da da da da da! Yami Bakura! Hey Yami B!

YB- Please don't call me that. 

LBE-Yami B!!!!! 

Y.B. - (X.X) I'd better get it over with be for I kill SOMEBODY! (Really fast) Lady Blue Eyes doesn't own Yugioh, but the plot and fic are hers. (Takes deep breath)

LBE- Thank-you Yami B! 

Y.B.- (glares at LBE) I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chases after LBE.)

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Marik groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. 'Where is she?' he thought. 'She must all ready be up.' 

Marik just had his pants on when he felt sick. His eyes bulged and he ran down the hall. He skidded to a stop at the toilet and started heaving. Marik groaned again, leaning over the toilet, waiting for more to come. 'I gotta stop doing this- ' He thought but started vomiting again. 

Eodion stood waiting at the door for Marik. He heard the toilet flush and Marik getting a drink out of the tap. 

Marik walked out, wiping his mouth. He looked at his henchman. "What?" 

Eodion spoke. "The Huntress . . . . . . Master Marik . . . . . is gone."

"WHAT?" Marik exclaimed. "Get her, send out hunters and bring her to me!' 

"Yes sir." 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The Huntress sat on a bench with the others. 

Joey, who now felt bad about grabbing her hair, was trying to make her stop crying. "Come on now, it okay, he's not around relax. Please. We'll help you get away from him." 

Yami stood, leaning against the wall. He tried to take no notice of her, a hunter was still a hunter, no matter how much they cried. 'Marik is someone who won't let a hunter escape.' he thought. 'Not by the looks of what he does to all of the ones I've battled. Trickery and being a coward are the only things he can to, but he does them well.' 

______________________________________________________________________________

A team of four hunters were getting closer to the huntress. They were running like hell hounds chasing a soul. Master Marik would reward them well for bringing his little bitch back. They turned a corner and saw The Huntress with Yugi and his friends. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The Huntress had her head in her hands and was sobbing. 

"Joey's right," Tea added. 

"For once." Seto muttered. 

Tea glared at Seto before continuing. "He's not here, how can he get you?"

The Huntress looked up and saw the hunters. "That's how!" 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


YB -Get back here! (Chases LBE all over the screen) Hope you like! ^^ 


	5. Author's note I'm really sorry!

Author's Note: 

  
  


Hi everyone! This is just an note to tell you that this fan fiction is being put on hold due to lack of my interest in it, me not getting any inspiration and I have been just going at my main fan fiction, The Crown. 

So, to amuse yourselves while waiting please read the Crown or go to www.fictionpress.com and read my original story. (It's the only one in my profile so it will be easy to find. My nickname at www.fictionpress.com is elfsoul. Please, read and review? ^^ 

  
  


Thank-you for your corporation, and eventually this fan fiction will be updated again. 

  
  


Thanks again, from Lady Blue Eyes and Apollo. 


	6. Back again

Okay, everyone was complaining about the Authors note, so I've decided to keep working on The Huntress. *YAY* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The others looked up and saw the group of Hunters running towards them. 

"Shit!" Joey yelled and they all stood up. 

Yami didn't know why then, but he stood in front of the Huntress, like he was going to protect her. 

"Don't Yami." she protested. "Let them take me." She tried to walk in front of him, but he grabbed her arm. "Please, you'll get in more danger than you were before with Marik, he owns me and he knows it. He won't let me get away, I know way to much." 

Yami looked at her and hissed. "No. we're involved know." 

"That's right." Tea added. 

The Hunters stopped. "Hand her over now." 

"Why do you make her seem like an object?!" Seto yelled. 

"Because she is." the Hunter with the long blue hair said. "She's Marik's property, he saved her." 

The Huntress shuddered. 

Tristan yelled. "I you want her, you'll have to go through us to get her!" 

Joey nodded and held up his fists. 

The Hunters laughed, "Fine." 

It was six against four (Seto, Yami, Joey and Tristan.) And even though Seto and Tristan were really strong, they didn't seem to have a chance. 

Tea and Grandpa made sure The Huntress didn't try and run off. 

'I have to stop this.' She thought. 

Suddenly Yami was sent crashing into the ground by their feet, his mouth was bleeding and he couldn't seem to get up. 

"One down!" A Hunter declared and went after Seto. 

Seto was already dealing with two. One more wouldn't help at all. 

Joey noticed the one that had thrown Yami to the ground and attacked him. 

The Hunter made a swift movement with his elbow and got Joey right in the chest. The Hunter turned around and punched him in the eye. Joey fell to the pavement hard. 

All of a sudden Seto was on the ground too. One Hunter was pressing his boot heel to Seto's neck. He was struggling for breath as the Hunter pressed down harder and harder. 

Tristan noticed and began to try and help, but two other Hunters caught him and threw him to the ground. 

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream rang through the area. 

Everyone looked at The Huntress, she had been crying. "Okay." she said quietly. "Stop right now." She looked at the Hunters. "I'll go." 

Yami suddenly sat up. "No!" 

Seto exhaled loudly as the Hunter took his boot off his neck.

"That's better." said one of the Hunters. "Now come here." 

The Huntress struggled out of Tea's grasp and walked to him. 

He picked her up by her fore arm and said. "Master Marik is very displeased with you." 

The Huntress whined in his tight grip and shuddered again. 

The Hunter laughed. "Come on." he said to the others and they walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eodion knocked on Marik's door. There was no answer. He sighed and opened the door. 

Marik was slumped over his chair, he seemed to be sleeping. He still had a belt of his arm and Eodion had to step over syringes and bags of various drugs to get to his master.

"Master Marik." he whispered. "Master." 

Marik bolted away. "What!?" 

"The Huntress in here." 

"Bring her in. Now." 

Eodion nodded and walked out. 'My poor master,' he thought. 'Why does he do it to himself? The drugs are everywhere.' 

The Huntress was standing at the end of the hall, fidgeting with worry. 

"My Lady." Eodion's voice said. "Come, Master Marik wishes to see you." 

She gulped and closed her eyes, praying as she walked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There! Happy? I did another! Now, I may not be able to up date for a while (In any of my stories so don't get mad) because we're going to get our computer fixed, and I don't know how long it might take! Ja ne!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  



	7. To hate, you must first love

Hi everybody! I'm back! YAY! My computer is now A-Ok! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! To celebrate, I'm going to update ALL of my stories Huntress. YAY!!!! 

Oh and by the way, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, blah blah blah.

And now (drum roll) I give you more huntress! (Hallelujah chorus sings) 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The Huntress walked into Marik's room, extremely scared of what he was planning. 

"My dearest." came his voice from ....................somewhere.

"Yes, Master Marik?" The Huntress said. 

"Why did you run away?" said Marik, his voice closer now. 

The Huntress couldn't think of a reply. 

Suddenly, Marik grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Answer me." 

"I, uh, um....................." The Huntress stuttered, then snapped her head around at him. "What are you doing?"

Marik stopped kissing the back of her neck. "I want you to stay with me. Stay." He rubbed her shoulders and said. "I love you." 

The Huntress sighed. "I know." she whispered. 

Marik smiled. "Then, please stay with me." He said. "I'm asking you honestly." 

The Huntress turned around. "What about the Millennium Rod?" 

Marik pulled it out of his belt loop and threw it to the floor.

The Huntress was shocked. "Oh. Alright." She didn't push away as Marik held her close again. "But," she continued. "Why, do you love me?" 

Marik looked at her. "Because I do." 

She sighed. "No, that's not what I meant." she looked him straight in the eye. "I meant what about me? Me myself, my personality, my kiss, my brains, my sex, my body . . . . what?" 

Marik smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love everything you said and more." He kissed her fragrant hair and said, "I love you and I want to share the world with you. Please, be my queen." 

"But you haven't even taken over the world yet." 

"Give me time." 

The Huntress laughed. She looked up at him and said. "I just don't want to be used." 

"You're not." 

The Huntress rested her head on his chest and didn't say anything. She sighed happily.

"What?" Marik asked. 

"I'm just thinking that maybe I mis-read you. Maybe . . . . you're not so bad." 

"Of course." 

The Huntress closed her eyes and thought. 'But I'm still so scared of you.' She shivered as he put his arms around her. 'I really am afraid. You may seem nice now, but I know it's just an act, to get me back.' 

Marik said nothing either. He just started playing with her cloak, trying to get her in bed with him. He slipped her cloak off and began rubbing her back. 

The Huntress knew what he was trying to do immediately. She snapped opened her eyes and pushed away from him. 

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, putting on a innocent, yet seductive, look. 

The Huntress didn't say anything she just looked at him. "What do you think is wrong?" 

"I dunno." Marik replied.

"I'm not really in the mood to have sex with you Marik." 

"I wasn't asking you to." 

"You were going to." 

Marik sighed. "I'm sorry." He grabbed her hands and put them on his cheeks. 

The Huntress was pulled forward again. Her emerald eyes met his violet ones. "Marik........" 

Marik's face was less than an inch from her as he replied. "Yeah?" He started to knit his fingers in with hers. 

'What's wrong with me?' The Huntress thought. 'I hate him. I know I do. But, why is he so tempting, so entrancing?' Her eyes couldn't seem to leave his. 'Damn, he sexy.' Her eyes widened. 'Did I just think that? Whoa, girl calm down, he's the enemy here.' 

Marik kissed her forehead and noticed her look. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"You're lying." 

"Well, it just that.........." 

"That what?" 

The Huntress stared at him, her eye welling up with tears. "I hate everything about you, why do I love you?" 

Marik said nothing just kissed her lips. 

"I hate...." 

"You hate." 

"You love," 

"You."

"I hate you." 

"Love me."

"Hate me!" 

"But I love you."

"Hate you...... loving me...... love hating you...... hate loving you." 

  
  


(That was kinda weird, Most of it came from the new 3 days grace song, but anyways... ;) 

  
  


Marik held a finger to her lips. "Hush, we both love each other and hate each other. Who cares? Love me the way I love you." He wiped away her tears and began kissing the tips of her fingers, his eyes never leaving her face. 

The Huntress felt her lips trembling , she didn't want to, but she had to. To hate him, she had to love him first.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Hello! Um, about the last line, kinda weird I know but, oh well. Some of you may get it. 

  
  


Oh! And by the way, I need a REAL NAME FOR THE HUNTRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you review I'd be happy to see any suggestions! 


	8. Runway

Wow, I've gotten a whole lot of suggestions for seekers. I'm not ready to pick yet, so if anyone has more, send 'em in! 

Second of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated ...... in like two months. Not good. *beats self with hammer* 

Anyways, here a Huntress chapter! Yay, sorry for the wait. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Marik woke first that morning, still clothed -- something he hoped he wouldn't be. But he was still beside the Huntress, that was something. 

He slid out of bed and walked out, he had instructed for more copies of the Winged Dragon of Ra to be tested. It had to be done, for another one of his back-up plans to succeed, if his others didn't. And he had to admit, it was a marvelous back-up plan. Marik laughed to himself. 

The Huntress opened her eyes -- good Marik was gone. She'd have to sneak away now, before he came back. She had seen through his act while thinking last night. He wasn't for her. She knew that, and getting away from him was her only hope. She had to find Yugi, he'd help. They already had. They stood up to Rare Hunters because of her, when they could of just left her. They were friends, the Huntress had never had real friends before-- only a Master and his minions who all longed to rape her.

The Huntress picked up her cloak from the floor and ran into the bathroom. She had to change herself. 

She scrubbed the eyeliner from her face and took off all of her jewelry, except for a ring with the millennium symbol on it. Marik had given it to her, when she still trusted him, she wasn't ready to cast it away yet. 

Slipping back into Marik's room, she took his wallet from the bed side table -- she didn't usually steal, but it was an emergency. Besides, it wasn't like she stole much, only forty dollars. 

Finally, she wrote a note in her purple lipstick on the wall: Good bye love, thanks for what you've given me, but you've taken to much now.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Yugi hadn't found another duel yet, waiting around for another one of Marik's minions. He sat talking with Mai and Duke. 

Duke sat leaning against a tree. "You know," he said to Yugi. "Maybe I'll do a Dungeon Dice Monster tournament, when this is all done." 

"That's not a bad idea, Duke." Yugi replied. "I'm hearing that game is getting bigger and bigger everyday." He paused. "Come to think of it .. How did the interview with Pegasus go?" 

Duke was about to reply, but he was cut off. 

"Yugi?" said voice. 

Yugi recognized the voice, and turned to see the Huntress. 

She had used the money to by a new out fit; a pink top and white corduroy capris.

Duke's jaw dropped. 

"Who's this Yugi?" Mai asked. "Cheatin' on Tea are you?" 

Yugi ignored. Mai's comment. "Huntress, what are you doing here and what did you do?" 

"I had to change myself, I have to get away from Marik." The Huntress replied. "I can't let him catch me again, who knows what he'll do to me." 

"You mean you know that creep?" Mai asked, walking up to the Huntress. 

The Huntress nodded. "Yes." 

"I feel sorry for you." Mai said. 

Duke ran right up to her, clasping her hand in hers. "Yes, I've heard about that guy!" he exclaimed. "Believe me, you have my sympathy. But don't worry, he won't come near you as long as I -- Duke Devlin-- am around!" 

The Huntress blinked at him. "Okay......." 

Yugi walked in between them. "Are you looking for help?" 

The Huntress nodded. "Please." 

Suddenly, the rest of the gang, including Kaiba walked up. Joey and Kaiba were fighting, like usual. 

"Wait!" Tea exclaimed. "It's you!" She pointed to the Huntress. 

The Huntress nodded. "Hi!" 

All of the boys present-- save Yugi, who wasn't really interested, stared. 

"You ran away again?" Joey asked. 

The Huntress nodded. "Again." 

Tristan shook his head. "How long do you think you'll have before he comes after you?"

The Huntress shrugged. "I don't know." 

Yugi sighed. "Well, maybe this time he'll come, and not send his servants to do his bidding." "I'd doubt that." The Huntress said. "He's evil and daring, but his a coward at heart. That's probably why he won't duel you, Yugi. He's afraid to lose face-to-face."

"Makes sense." Kaiba said. "I suppose he's afraid of me too then." 

"Well," The Huntress said. "I don't think he is, he thinks you'll be easy." 

"Well, I wont be." Kaiba snapped. "I f you get caught again, tell him that." He walked away from the others, Mokuba tagging along behind. 

Joey sighed. "Jerk." 

Mai looked the Huntress over. "Well, if you want him never to find you again, you're going to need my help. Come, Huntress. We're gonna make you over, and no body will be the wiser when I'm done with you." She took the Huntress by the wrist and marched off into the shopping district of the city. "Watch out!" she shouted. "Woman on a shopping mission." 

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Okay all, I'll have to chose the name of the Huntress for the next chapter. If you have any more, you have to put them in. Or vote, read all of the reviews, and chose one of the names they offer. (Most of the suggestions are in the reviews for chp. 7) 


	9. Makare

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


LBE- Wow, I haven't updated in forever. . . . . . :( 

Apollo- Wow

LBE- Okay also, I had to change my name so now I am the Turbo Cookie :D 

Apollo- -- ____ -- 

LBE- Are you sleeping

Apollo- Uh, no! 

LBE- right. Now, Yami, if you please. 

Yami- *walks in* Well it's about time you updated. What in the name of Ra have you been doing? 

Seto- *pulls on collar, looking away.* 

Yami- *rolls eyes* Lady Blue Eyes? 

LBE- DON"T LOOK AT ME! *cough* Apollo *cough* 

Apollo- I heard that. 

LBE- who cares, now Yami? 

Yami-OK yah! LBE doesn't own Yu gi oh and it's fuc*'in good thing too or we'd all be dead 'cause of lack of caring! 

Marik-*side steps in* Oh and thanks to everyone who gave LBE names. But, she did have to chose and with MY help she had selected Maruken's and Kel 8P's names.Read on to find out which one will be heres!

LBE- THANKS AGAIN! 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Mai shoved jeans into the basket. 

The Huntress sighed. "I don't have money for all this you know." 

"I know." Mai said cheerily. She waved her hand as she surveyed some nice shirts. "I have credit cards you know." 

"Oh." Huntress said, looking at the blonde over a new pile of tank tops. 

"So," Mai sighed. "What's your name anyways?" 

"Um..." Huntress mumbled. "I.. I don't know." She felt her eyes burning with ready tears. 

"Hm?" Mai asked. "What did you say?" 

"I... I DON'T KNOW!" Huntress sobbed, making other customers star for a few seconds in silence. 

Mai gasped. "Really?" 

The Huntress bit her lip and bobbed her head in reply. 

"OH MY GOD!" Mai said, dropping the pink blouse she was holding. "You're kidding me right?" she asked. "Please tell me you were joking!" 

The Huntress truly hated explaining this to people, how she was found as a child and just given the name "huntress", but she sighed and said. "I have been always called Huntress, I have no name." 

Mai shook her head, "Well that just won't do!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "YOU need a name." 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Marik sat looking at Ra in his hand. 'Hmm....' he thought. 'If none of these copies work, then I will be surely out of luck.' He sighed and turned his eyes to Slyfer. "I must give this to the Quiet one. He will insure little Yugi's defeat." 

Marik sighed and stood up, suddenly Eodion walked in again. 

"What is it?" Marik snapped, before his henchmen could say anything. 

"My master, The Huntress has disappeared once again." 

Marik groaned and shook his head. 'Again?' he thought. 'What is her problem.' He sighed. "Send three hunters after her, but don't capture her. Just let them spy, who knows . . . . this running away might make her come back to me in the end. She doesn't know how cruel this world can be."

______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
  


Mai looked over at The Huntress from her spot in the driver's seat. "So, if you could choose a name, what would it be?" 

The Huntress thought for a moment. "I've always loved the name Makare, but I like Kagunmei too." 

Mai nodded, "Well that's a start." She smiled as The Huntress looked to her. "But which one?" 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
  


Yami paced around in the Game Shop. 

Tea's, Tristan's, Joey's and Grandpa's eyes followed the pharaoh. Seto was to busy going through his cards to care. 

"I am worried, what if Mai gets captured along with her?" Yami said. 

Joey closed his eyes and shrugged. "Yugi, try and relax." 

Tea bit on her painted pink nails worriedly. "I agree with Yami." she said. "Marik will stop at nothing." 

"Oh shut up!" Seto said, shoving his deck back into his duel disk. "Who cares? One more gone, will help me find Marik." 

"Don't be so selfish!" Joey growled, jumping down from the counter and taking Seto by his coat collar. "JUST SHUT UP KAIBA!" 

Seto narrowed his eyes and stood up. "I'm warning you, don't ever touch me again Wheeler!" 

Yami shouted to. "Kaiba! This is none of your concern. Why are you still here?!" 

Seto grinned. "Because we still have to duel Yugi." 

"That can wait." Yami sighed. ______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
  


Marik laughed lunatically in his dark chamber. "This is quite amusing, this whole thing." he said. 

The Quiet One slowly walked hin, looking at his master. 

Marik turned to the short person. "Here." he said, shoving a deck at him. "Defeat Yugi, bring the puzzle to me and you will be well rewarded." 

The Quiet One smiled evilly, his big eyes blinked. He made a short bobbing bow and ran off. 

Marik sat on his throne again. "This as turned out to be a very interesting few days."

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"Makare is Egyptian, a place where I wish to live once again . . . . when this is all over." 

"Makare does sound very mysterious." 

The Huntress smiled. "Then, that will be my name." She closed her eyes, feeling more tears coming on. "From now on, I am NOT Marik's pet. I am NOT a hunter. I will NOT work for his evil cause. I will help Yugi. MY NAME IS MAKARE!" 

  
  
  
  



End file.
